


Sparks Of Life In Barren Lands

by dxs



Series: Slade Robin week [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, SladeRobin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/pseuds/dxs
Summary: An accident on patrol with the Bats pulls Jason's house of cards down on him, while lifting him higher than ever.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Slade Robin week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986709
Comments: 15
Kudos: 320
Collections: SladeRobin Week 2020





	Sparks Of Life In Barren Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 5!
> 
> Prompt: Pregnancy.
> 
> Please let me know if I'm missing a tag.

The headache is the first sign that he's not dead, despite the blinding light.

Jason groans, rolling into his side just in time to throw up in the bucket beside the bed.

He feels like roadkill. His left arm is heavily bandaged, as is his left side. The arm will require a sling for at least a couple of weeks. 

He's in the cave. 

Fuck.

"Jason." 

Even without opening his eyes, he can hear the disappointment in the Wayne pack alpha's voice. A pack that Jason is definitely not a part of, despite what the others want him to believe. 

There goes his chance of pretending to be unconscious until he can sneak out. 

His eyes are barely open before Dick is in his face. 

"Little Wing, you're awake." The alpha says. The joy and relief on his face takes Jason's breath away. Dick has never expressed such joy to see him. 

The scent of his joy certainly eases his senses from the stench of stress threatening to send his instincts haywire. A packless Omega in the midst of stressed out alphas is never a good thing, but Jason has been fighting his instincts all his life. 

He has to admit that he's curious about what could be causing them such stress though. Damian is fine, as far as he's aware. Unless everything went to shit after he blacked out. All of this can't be because he got hurt protecting Damian. Something else has to be afoot. Maybe they're reacting to his presence in the cave. 

"Yes, yes," Jason dismissed with a snort as he attempts to sit up. "I'm not dead. But if it bothers you so much, I can try harder next time."

"Don't say that!" Dick scolds him. A hint of his alpha command in his voice that has Jason narrowing his eyes at him in challenge. Then he adds softly. "We're glad you're alive, Little Wing."

Jason barely holds back a scoff. 

A quick glance around the cave shows Bruce is a few feet away, still watching him with disapproval. Tim is watching him from the monitors but the weirdest part is Damian, who has taken his place at Jason's bedside. 

"Now that you've gotten your emotional quota out for the month, I think we can call it a day." Jason informs them, getting to his feet. 

It hurts like a bitch, but spite has always been good motivation for Jason. 

"You are not healed enough to be trusted with your own well-being, Todd" Damian tells him. 

"Since when do you care about my well-being?" Jason asks. "If this is about saving you, it's nothing personal. Jumping headfirst into danger is kind of my thing. You should know, I alway bounce back." He finishes with a nod at his memorial. 

Damian's flinch is unexpected, but Dick's recoil is what surprises Jason more. 

"How can you not care about your baby!" Dick growls harshly.

_What the fuck?_

"What the fuck, Dick?" Jason snarls back. "Are you on something?"

"How could you be so irresponsible, Jason?" Bruce reproves, still looking supremely disappointed.

"Okay, either you tell me what imagined slight I've committed against you, or step aside so I can get the hell out of here."

There's a moment of silence in the cave, where everyone just stared at him with different levels of shock. Until Damian breaks the silence. 

"You are with child, Todd." Damian informs him helpfully.

When Jason looks around, everyone is watching him closely. "Is this some kind of sick game?"

"It's true Little Wing. Bruce ran a test. It came out positive."

"Then your equipment is broken." Jason counters. He would ask why Bruce was running a pregnancy test on him but that's redundant. "I'm barren. The pit-- I can't have kids."

"Being barren is no excuse not to take the necessary steps to protect yourself and your partner." Bruce continues in his tone.

"What can I say," Jason plasters his meanest smirk on his face. "I figured if Gotham's playboy hadn't caught anything yet, then it can't be that bad."

"Do you know who the father is, Jay?" Dick asks in what he probably meant to be an understanding tone of voice, even as he calls Jason a whore.

"After a while, their faces tend to blur. Being a two dollar whore, it's better not to look for identifiable features." Jason says without missing a beat. 

Dick's flinch is very satisfying. 

"That's not what I meant, Jay."

"It doesn't matter who is responsible," Bruce cuts in. "You can't keep it."

Jason bristles at that. "The hell I can't. You own Gotham, Bruce. You do not own me and you sure as hell don't have a say over what I do with my body. If you're right and I'm pregnant, you bet your ass I'm keeping it." 

Jason doesn't want to hope. He was fine with never having a biological child. Never carrying a child. But if what Bruce says is true and there is a little life growing inside Jason, he will do everything within his power to bring that life into the world, as safely and healthy as he can. 

"You really think you can raise a kid with your lifestyle?" Bruce asks. "With your current mental state? How will you afford it, Jason? Do you really want to have your child go through a repeat of your own childhood?" 

It's amazing how everyone suddenly goes dumb and deaf when Bruce starts talking. With how Dick looked a moment ago, he expects the man to object or even be horrified at Bruce's words. But so far, nothing. 

Damian, however, is trembling like a leaf beside him. Jason has never seen the kid look his age like he does right now.

"You did it, didn't you?" Jason throws back with a mean smirk. "You're the one man in the world who should never be allowed near a child, yet here we are. I haven't needed money from you since I was 15, Bruce, and with an example like you, I already know exactly what not to do as a parent."

He is aware that Bruce's points aren't totally invalid and they're giving Jason a pause. His life will need an overhaul to accommodate and protect a child. 

There's also the elephant of his baby daddy. Slade Wilson is a tier above Bruce on the parenting scale. Which is only possible because Slade, at least, is aware of his shortcomings as a parent. Whether he plans to do better this time, or even have another go at it, is a whole other issue. 

They've been exclusive for a couple of years now, but the topic of an official mating never came up. Jason isn't sure that's something Slade is interested in and he'd rather not think about it. 

Still. Jason knows for sure that he can do this alone. He has been the only one he can trust to have his own back since he was nine, and that has not changed. If Slade doesn't want another go at being a father, that's okay, because Jason doesn't need him. 

He has dreamed of carrying a child since he presented. Being told the price of a second chance at life was his ability to bear a child was a hard pill to swallow, but Jason made his peace. Now that he might have eaten his cake and be rewarded with more, he'll be damned if he let Bruce or anyone talk him into giving his child up. 

Jason ends up staying in the manor's guest room. It's not the first time he's stayed the night at the manor since his return. It’s just, he has never felt comfortable here. It's not home like it used to be, not anymore. Tonight he feels especially uncomfortable. Jason can't wait to be out of here. 

There's so much he needs to do. First confirm the tests, and then talk to Slade. If the alpha intends to run for the hills, better get that out of the way as soon as possible. 

Next, a long term plan for his territory. Red Hood will be unavailable for the next few years, but he can't leave his people unprotected. 

The next morning, Dick shows up with breakfast. 

"You must really want something if you're demeaning yourself to my personal waiter."

Jason is rewarded with a bright grin. 

"I just want to make sure my little brother is getting all the nutrition he needs." He places the food gently on the bed, like being pregnant suddenly means Jason will shatter at a hair's breath. 

He's tempted to flip the tray on Dick and blame it on the pregnancy hormones, but he stomps down the urge. He's too hungry to waste food. 

"How kind of you." Jason answers, rolling his eyes. 

The food smells good and tastes even better, which helps to reduce his pain and improve his mood. He ignores Dick as he eats, not that the ass lets that stop him from taking a seat on the bed next to Jason. 

"How are you feeling, Little Wing?" Dick asks, concerned voice and all. "Do you need more pain meds?" 

He's not sure if Dick really cares, or if it's his instincts forcing him to take care of the pregnant omega in his vicinity, not that that member of the Wayne pack will ever admit to having instincts. But Jason can't help how the omega in him mewls because his pack alpha cares about him. 

"Did you bring me my phone?" Jason asks instead, shutting down that line of thought. 

Dick pulls the phone out from his pants pocket. With one of his hands out of commission, Jason makes him take it apart to check for bugs. 

The moment he puts the phone back together and turns it on, a call comes through. He knows who is calling, even though it's a private number, so he's not bothered when Dick peeks at the caller ID. 

The silence lingers on the line a few moments after he answers, and Jason takes comfort in it before he speaks. 

"I'm not dead," 

It's a testament to how intune with each other they are, that that's all the information Slade needs to be aware of his current situation. 

There's a grunt of acknowledgement, then Slade asks. "Do you need a ride?" 

He's tempted to say yes. But Slade breaking Jason out of the Manor will open more cans of worms than Jason is ready to deal with anytime soon. 

"No need. I'll see you soon."

Goodbyes, just like hellos, are implicit when they're on the phone. So Jason isn't phased when Slade hangs up unceremoniously.

"Who's that?" Dick asks carefully. 

"Nonya Business."

"Look, I'm sorry for my question yesterday," He starts earnestly. "It wasn't an implication that you're a whore, Jason. The news took me by surprise because I wasn't even aware that you were sharing your heats with anyone. You're my little wing, Jay. I just wanted to know you weren't in a situation you didn't want to be a part of."

Dick's apology melted the rest of Jason's anger away. It's not often that he receives an apology from anyone, even Dick Grayson. 

"You can stop worrying. There wasn't anything happening that I didn't want." 

"That's good," he nods with a relieved smile. "Bruce was wrong to suggest you get an abortion."

Jason rolls his eyes at that, despite his grin. "In other news, Bruce is an ass and water is wet. Nothing new there, Wing."

That earns him an answering grin.

"So, this person that you deemed worthy to share your heat with," his brother leaned into Jason's space like the filthy gossip he is. "Is it someone I know? A cape? Civilian? Oh, god it's not a rogue is it?" 

"It's Roman." Jason informs him in a flat voice. 

"See, that's not possible. Roman would have you tied to his bed forever if you shared your heat with him and I know you're not into that stuff.” 

"How would you know what I'm into?"

"Seriously, Jay, do you plan to tell them? That might complicate things later. Not everybody can handle knowing a child out in the world has their DNA and stay away from the child. I mean, Steph did it, but she had a closed adoption, to protect both herself and the new parents, you know? Bruce could find a good home for the baby, but involving the sire--"

"What the fuck are you going on about, Dickface?" Jason growls, halting Dick's word vomit. "Who said anything about giving them up for adoption?"

"Jason, you can't seriously be considering being a parent right now." He says in his oh, so reasonable voice. 

"Bruce sent you here didn't he?" 

"What? No! Is it so hard to believe that I'm here for you? I'm worried you're not thinking about things logically, Jason. What about Red Hood and your mission? The Outlaws? Who will watch over the Narrows? Being a parent isn't as easy as you seem to think, Jay. I'm worried you're not considering everything you'll be giving up." 

Jason suddenly has a better understanding of why Dick's relationships always crash and burn. For all that Dick hates being compared to Bruce, they seem to be heading in the same direction when it came to relationships. 

The fact that he sounds so reasonable in his argument makes Jason want to punch his perfect face even more. 

"Bruce is always quick to remind everyone that all of Gotham is his. Well, he can have the Narrows back. If I'm making a mistake, you can remind me of this conversation and point out that you told me so."

"Jay--"

"Get out, Dick. I need a nap." he makes a show of pulling up the duvet. "Growing a little human takes up a lot of energy, you know." 

He hears, more than sees Dick leave, and he spends the rest of the day thinking about Dick's words. 

Sure, he would not have chosen now to be pregnant if he had a choice, but that doesn't mean he won't move the earth for his child. 

Fuck Bruce and Dick and everyone else who thinks he doesn't have what it takes to be a good parent. 

With the current issue of Jason's possible pregnancy, the call for a pack meal isn’t unexpected. Jason joins them, despite his injuries, with the hopes of leaving the Manor immediately after. Pack meals are a means to strengthen the pack bonds. It's a perfect bonding activity, which works great for a pack like the Waynes. The alpha-fest that is the Bat pack is too busy ignoring their instincts to give in to the need for bonding through nesting. 

The meal, like every meal Jason has ever had in the Manor is excellent and he is having a good time, despite the tension at the table. 

Until Bruce opened his mouth and spewed his bruce-ness all over the place. 

"I made an appointment for you with Leslie, Jason," He starts. "She'll be here tomorrow to carry out the procedure."

"What the fuck procedure would that be?" He already hates where this is going. 

"Jason, be reasonable and think about--" 

Jason's hand had reached for his drink and hurled the tumbler across the dining table, towards Bruce before his mind even registered the act. 

Bruce dodges, and the glass makes impact with the wall behind him. 

That only fuels his anger more. He picks up his dish, food and all, and repeats the action. 

The growl that revebrates from Bruce is like nothing he has ever heard. 

Everyone, at the table flinches, but Jason responds with an answering growl of his own. He's too occupied with thoughts of what Bruce would do to his baby if he submits. 

That spurs everyone at the table into action. Dick jumps out of his seat and towards Jason, while Tim and Damian distance themselves from the table. 

"Why don't we all calm down," Dick, ever the mediator, starts towards Jason.

But Jason is already done. He rises from his seat. 

"Shut the fuck up!" he growls, a warning not to come any closer. "You know what, fuck you, Dick. Fuck all of you! You can sit here and listen to Bruce talk about killing my child without batting an eyelid, but you want to mediate because I didn't bare my neck and submit like a good little omega? You can go screw yourselves because I'm done. You hear me? Done. My child will not grow up in an environment where they don't feel absolutely loved and adored, so you all better clean up your attitude and get with the program, or we're through. You are no longer my pack or family."

Dick looks shocked. Like Jason giving them an ultimatum is so surprising. Jason can't blame him. With how much of their shit shit he's been putting up with, it's no wonder they expect Jason to roll over and take whatever orders they give him like a good pack omega should. 

"Jason." Bruce warns. 

But Jason has said all there is to say. He ignores Bruce and Dick's calls as he limps out of the dining room.

He takes an Uber to the safe house he's been sharing with Slade, where he's sure Slade is waiting for him. He only makes a pit stop at the drug store to pick up some home pregnancy test kits. 

Slade, as he predicted, is already in the safe house when he arrives. 

They stood next to each other in the bathroom while they waited for the timer to go off, before heading back to the sitting room. Jason feels lightheaded, and not because of his injuries. He didn't think Bruce was faking it, but a part of him was too afraid to hope.

Slade has been silent since the tests came out positive. He's watching Jason instead. It's not such a wild guess what's going on in his head, even with his scent carefully calm. 

"I want this." Jason informs him, his hand drifting to his stomach, where his baby is currently growing inside him. It's important that Slade knows this before they proceed with further arguments. 

He thinks about his last heat, going through the entire event to pinpoint when it could have happened. 

"I know I told you it was impossible," he continues nervously, when Slade's response is his continued silence. Jason is used to his lack of speech by now. He can interpret almost all of his grunts and silences. But right now, he wishes Slade would use his words. "And I'd understand if you don't want to be a part of it. It's not what you signed up for after all, but I'm keeping this kid. It's something I never thought I'd get to have, you know? I actually thought I wasn't ready right now. I always imagined I could adopt when the time came, but it's here now and I don't care what I have to do, as long as I give them the best possible chance at life… "

He's rambling now. Judging by the amused tilt of Slade's lips, he knows it too. But he can't help it. He wants Slade to be aware of how serious Jason is taking this. How much thought he's put in it. 

"We can't raise a kid in Gotham." Slade interrupts his rambling. 

"I mean, isn't that-- Wait. We?" 

"It's my kid, too."

"Really?" Jason asks in surprise. He probably shouldn't be so shocked, but he can't help it. "You want this? A kid?" 

He reaches across the table and takes Jason's uninjured hand in his. "With you, I do."

"You do?" Jason asks, and he can't help the suspicion in his voice. "Why?" He knows he should be happy that Slade wants to have a kid with him and not look a gift horse in the mouth, but he needs to know Slade knows what he's signing up for. 

"Why not?" 

"Use your words, asshole," He snaps. "If we're going to raise a kid, you'll have to learn how to communicate with more than grunts and silence."

Slade sighs, long-suffering and theatrical. Like he thinks Jason is being a brat. 

"This is not really a surprise, is it? We haven't been very careful in the last few months. You may be barren but I'm not exactly normal. I've known this was a possibility and I'm okay with it." he says stunning Jason. "The question is, are you?" 

"Am I what?" Jason asks dumbly. 

"Ready for a baby."

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I've never seen you go into something without adequately preparing for all the possible outcomes, but this is out of the blue. If you go through with this, you'll be out of commission for at least a couple of years. Have you thought about that? What about Gotham? The bat? And your brothers? Are you ready for all that?"

Jason scowls. 

"Bruce can go fuck himself," he growls. "I don't need their approval. Some things are more important."

Slade raises a questioning brow, but doesn't press when Jason doesn't elaborate.

"There's many ways this could go wrong."

"That’s basically life's motto. It never stopped us before."

"I have a few off-grid properties that will be safe for you." he offers 

Jason leans back and scowls. "I'm not staying in a private island all by myself just to appease your alpha instincts."

Slade snorts. "No one said anything about staying by yourself, and a private island is too far from school districts." 

Warmth instantly pools in Jason's stomach at Slade's words. "You're thinking about pre-school already?" He asks, grinning like a fool. He hasn't even thought that far. 

"You'll find that its a very important factor when getting a home."

_Home._ He loves the sound of it. 

The moment lasts a little longer before Jason starts again. Slade sees the shift because he immediately straightens his shoulders to look serious. 

"If," He pauses to take a deep breath. "If we're doing this, Slade, I need you to be better." Jason implores him. "Not just with this kid, but with Joey and Rose. I don't care how old they are, you're their father and you need to step up."

"Okay," Slade agrees, but this time Jason is less surprised. "I can do that."

Jason nods. "When can we go over these properties?" 

A shrug. "As soon as you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

Slade doesn't object. He meets Jason halfway in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](http://dn-ky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
